yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash T. Cash
is a Rank S Restoration-attribute 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he's a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Flash T. Cash looks like a mix of Supersize Gramps, Hungramps, and Elder Bloom. He is the same size of Supersize Gramps. Instead of the flower seeds Elder Bloom throws, he throws money. He is wearing a white tuxedo. He has golden teeth and a grey beard. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 # Crank the Gilded Pass from Fortune Dream Coins or G2 Dream Coins. # Use the Spewcopter to find Flash T. Cash on top of a building near the circus in Northbeech. If the player does not have the Spewcopter unlocked, the player must complete the quest Plain Sick of Flying! The quest can be started in Hopper's Gorge near the entrance to Dukesville. # Talk to Flash T. Cash. He will challenge the player to a battle where he can be befriended. If the player fails to befriend Flash T. Cash, the player must wait until the next day and get another Gilded Pass before getting another chance to befriend him. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble The player must crank the Gilded Pass. Using the Gilded Pass warps the player to a room called 'Merican Legend Arena. The 'Merican Legend Arena has one stage that contains Flash T. Cash where he can be befriended. If the player fails to befriend him, the player must get another Gilded Pass for another chance to befriend him. Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Flash T. Cash has a random chance of appearing as the boss of the Daily 'Merican Labyrinth dungeon. If he is the boss of the dungeon that day, he has a small chance of becoming the player's friend after clearing it. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 }}|50|5 = Single enemy|-|6 = Knocks enemy back one tile.}} }}|70|Restoration|Single ally}} }}||5 = Single enemy|6 = Makes a Yo-kai mistake itself for a millionaire. They sometimes scatter money.|-}} }}|||All allies|Flashing his cash boosts all allies' morale and all of their stats.}} }}||6 = Boosts SPR based on how high HP is.|-|}} Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: Please! I'll pay anything to be your friend! Just name your price! * Loafing: Rollin' in it! * Receiving food (favorite): I'll buy the lot! * Receiving food (normal): Aha... * Receiving food (disliked): Bring me the chef! * Traded: Trading for me was a sound investment, now you'll never be strapped for cash! In the anime Etymology "Bourgeois G" is a play on bourgeoisie ending the last syllable with G, which has the same pronounce as . "Flash T. Cash" is derived from the phrase "flash the cash," meaning to show off money. Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 3, Flash T. Cash has the second highest HP stat of any known Yo-kai. The Yo-kai with the highest HP stat is The Hinix. In other languages }} Related Yo-kai * Hungramps * Hungorge * Grainpa * Elder Bloom * Robogramps * Supersize Gramps Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:'Merican Legendary Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Elderly Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai